How To Play
When first joining the game, a tutorial will appear to guide the new player through the basics. This page is an expansion upon the in-game guide. Located on the bottom left of the in-game screen are two bars (red, purple) that represent the player's health and experience respectively. Hover over the health and experience bars with the mouse cursor to view the exact points. Located under the experience bar are the player's gold and tokens, which can be exchanged for items from the gold shop, pet boxes, and aura chests. — Icons '''— Located on the right side of the screen is the home button, which when clicked on, will conveniently teleport the player to the lobby. The teleportation request can be canceled within the five seconds interval. The second icon opens the player's inventory. A maximum of 50 items can be held by the player at one time, and the maximum capacity can be upgraded to 100 slots if the user chooses to purchase the "Inventory Upgrade" for R100. The pet icon below the inventory opens up the pet interface, giving the player the options to "buy a pet box" or equip/unequip their pet (with a maximum capacity of 30), and an upcoming pets fushion tab. The sword icon displays a variety of equipable skills, ranging from levels 10-80. Once the player reaches level 20, they can equip two skills at a time. The intervals between the skills vary. Below the skills icon are the mini-tabs for the user's settings and the leaderboard. The gear icon opens up the settings tab, allowing the player to disable invitations, change device modes, and enter codes. The bar icon opens up the leaderboards, with rankings based according to total kills or "honor". Leaderboard rankings reset monthly. On the top right corner of the screen is the playerlist. The users online on the server, along with their level, are shown. The player's username is displayed in blue and players on the user's friend list are highlighted in green. Trophy badges, when unlocked, are displayed to the right of the respective player's username. Access the user's Player Card by clicking on their usernames on the playerlist. The Player Card displays the user's stats, gold, honor, and total kills. Stats can be increased by consuming potions. Maxed out stats are highlighted in yellow. "Honor" is a status gained through maxing past level 200. Each experience bar maxed will grant an additional +1 honor. — '''Battle — The player begins their adventure by going to Zones. The first Zone is the Plains, a level one map with a boss at the end. For more information on mobs and their drops, consult the "Monsters and Drops" article page. Players can access harder instances called "Raids" with a variety of bosses that drops powerful, rare loot. Raids are unlocked at level 25, and can be played solo or in a group/party. Each raid boss has their own identified move-set, which are further detailed in the "Boss Raids" article page. — Annnnnd that is all~ Congratulations on reading past the expanded tutorial, you're now ready to fully tackle RPG Simulator! Article made by: The Wiki-Master Trivia * Afk-farming (auto-clicking, running scripts/macros) is not a ban-able offense. In fact, most players on the leaderboards auto-farm. * Obviously, exploiting is ban-able. * Badges appear on top of the user's character when unlocked. * Follow the developer's Twitter @ZephsyJ for sneak-peeks and new codes. * Join the official Discord for the game at https://discord.gg/x537uQh * The game is currently in beta as of writing this article, so bugs are to be expected. If you discover a new bug, report it to #issues-report in the Discord. Suggestions and feedback are also highly appreciated!